Mr Salvatore
by MrsDS
Summary: A one-shot story exploring Damon's character.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first ever fan-fiction. I have been inspired to write by all the great work that I have read. Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

He walks so confident, with arrogrance dripping off him. Everyone stares as he walks by; all the women follow him with their eyes. He smirks. They roll their eyes, thinking he thinks he is so hot. He, of course, knows all this so he continues to smirk. He walks up to a brunette (the 10th one this month?) and makes small talk. He leaves with her. He gives her a good time and just when she thinks he may be her 2011, he stops calling. All her friends cuss at him, not only for his behaviour with their friend. But for everything that came out of his mouth. He is crude and rude. He is as vulgar as he is beautiful. Yet, he can still repeat this with as many girls as he wants until their names become one word (Amycarolinealiceella...) and until their faces become a blur (he lost count a long time ago). He isn't popular with parents. He never wanted their approval anyway. Nobody likes him; yet everybody wants him. He turns heads everywhere. The leather jacket, the black clothes (if he is wearing a shirt), the cockiness, the fire in his eyes (when he isn't drunk) goes well with his black heart, at least according to everyone in the bar (school, streets, town and anywhere else he goes).

He leaves the town a month, 20 dates, and 204 drinks later. He has his own agenda. He walks into the bar (his 150th) with a crooked smile so beautiful that it melts hearts. His arrogrance being the only thing visible. He fools around with a few girls that night. He leaves at the end of the night, without saying goodbye. One of the girls (who wasn't as drunk as him or any of the other girls) chases him to say 'You are so fucking selfish.' He replies simply with a 'I know.' He decides he is already fed up with this town. He leaves again 12 hours, 3 girls and 11 drinks later.

He drives away in his dark blue convertible. He parks beside a forest, to catch a moment of peace. He thinks about all those nights (every night), the beautiful girls, the drinks, but mostly the emptiness (the lack of purpose) that's eating away at him. He breathes in the night air and he smiles for a moment. A real smile, not a smirk, not his usual heartmelting smile, a smile that lights up his whole face. The smile disappears as quickly as it came. He wonders where he should go next, maybe Nestor Falls, or Minaki or maybe a big city. A big city where he can lose himself (and the emptiness), that decided he gets into his car to find a motel for the night.

He reaches the new big city (his first in a while) and walks into the first bar he sees. She looks up the moment he walks through the door. Everyone sees his arrogrance, she sees his inner turmoil. She sees how he is second guessing himself even as he winks at the bartender. He walks to the bar and orders bourbon, his usual drink; ignorant to the girl, in a black dress, staring at him in confusion. She sees him order his 11th drink for the night. She wonders if he is trying to drown something (other than himself) in all that alcohol. She wonders who mistreated him to such an extent that he continues to drink (even though he is beyond drunk). She approaches him, unable to take his state, and asks if he wants a ride home. He replies he doesn't have a home. Her heart breaks hearing his response. So, she takes him to her home instead. She helps him settle into the guest room. She is about to leave the room, his voice stops her. He whispers (half asleep), "Thanks for seeing me." She smiles and squeezes his hand as a response.

It has been six months since that night and he hasn't left that town, yet. He wonders if he can ever leave it, ever leave her. He doesn't. And for the first time (in a long time), he begins to think that maybe he isn't as mistaken and misunderstood anymore.

He walks into the bar, with arrogrance dripping off him. All the women follow him with their eyes. But this time, he doesn't smirk. He smiles (the kind that lights up his whole face and makes him all the more beautiful) at the girl, in the back of the bar, in her black dress, waiting for him. And she smiles back as she gets up to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
